Blue Tears
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Hinata sgt ingin prgi melihat festival Tanabata malam ini, sayangnya cuaca yg buruk serta kondisi tubuhnya yg lemah menjadi penghalang baginya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk menyaksikan walau hujan turun derasnya. kalau begitu bisa-bisa.. Special HTNH!


Yosh, setelah lama tidak bergulit dengan dunia per-fiction-nan, akhirnya Aoi bisa kembali hadir untuk memeriahkan peringatan HTNH yang jatuh tepat pada tanggal 7 Juli ini. Semoga fict Aojiru berikut ini, bisa menghibur para Readers sekalian.

Jadi, selamat membaca dan selamat HTNH.

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Summary**: Festival Tanabata yang selalu diadakan tiap tanggal 7 juli adalah festival yang sangat ingin disaksikan secara langsung oleh Hinata, tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah serta cuaca yang tidak mendukung menjadi penghalangnya menyaksikan festival tersebut. Karena punya satu permohonan yang sangat ingin ia mohon kepada sang bintang, ia tetap bersikeras untuk datang dan melihatnya. Tapi kalau ia datang dalam cuaca seperti itu, bisa-bisa ...

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Sedikit gaje dan banyak Lebay dan lain sebagainya.

**Rated**: T

BLUE TEARS

Pagi itu, cuaca tidak seperti biasanya, mentari yang harusnya menghangatkan para bunga yang kedinginan setelah malam yang panjang tak kunjung muncul, hangatnya tak mampu untuk menembus barikade awan mendung yang terus bergejolak di atas sana. Ramalan cuaca memang telah memperkirakan bahwa hari ini memang akan turun hujan di kota itu.

Namun, tak ada satupun yang berubah, semua tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, bis-bis tetap terlihat penuh sesak dengan para pelajar dan pekerja yang hendak melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, para pejalan kaki pun tetap nampak memenuhi setiap sudut-sudut jalan di kota itu, semuanya sama seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya.

Tak terkecuali yang terjadi di sebuah rumah tua yang terdapat di sudut jalan di kota itu, dengan pemandangannya yang asri serta bunga berwarna-warni yang tertata dan terawat dengan baik, membuatnya lebih nampak seperti sebuah toko bunga dari pada sebuah tempat tinggal.

Semuanya memang tetap berjalan seperti biasanya.

Glup glup glup glup ...

"Fuhh..."

"Nah.. berikutnya yang ini..." ujar seorang pria sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah obat yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"A- aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok, jadi Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa.. aku senang kok bisa melakukannya untukmu, lagipula aku kan sudah janji untuk terus menjagamu.."

Wajah gadis yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur itu merona mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ka- kalau begitu terima kasih..." ucapnya, masih dengan wajah yang merona.

Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, kemudian gadis itu mengambil obat yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruto. Dengan segelas air sebagai pendorong, ia menenggak habis semua obat itu.

Begitulah, hal inipun semuanya terjadi seperti biasanya, kegiatan rutin dari seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang telah berlangsung lama, bahkan cukup lama untuk bisa diingatnya. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, ia sudah di haruskan untuk meminum obat-obatan itu setiap hari, karena dokter yang merawatnya pernah bilang bahwa Hinata mengidap penyakit Immunodeficiency, penyakit yang terjadi karena sangat rendahnya kadar antibodi dalam tubuh seseorang, dan obat-obatan yang selalu ia minum setiap hari itu katanya berguna untuk membantu menambahkan antibodi di tubuhnya agar tidak mudah dimasuki penyakit-penyakit lainnya yang bisa datang dengan mudah kapan saja.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ng!.. ada apa?"

"Rasanya, sejak tadi aku mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut dari luar, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Oh.. itu, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan persiapan untuk acara nanti malam." Terang Naruto.

"Memangnya ada acara apa nanti malam?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hee, kau tidak tau?, Tanabata lho, Tanabata.. masa' kau tidak tau?"

"Jahat!, aku kan terus berbaring seperti ini, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tau, paling-paling aku hanya bisa mendengarnya dari percakapan saja." Ujar Hinata sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya.. iya.. maaf, habisnya festival itu kan cukup terkenal, jadi kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Memangnya festival Tanabata itu seperti apa sih?, apa semenarik itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya, Tanabata itu juga dikenal dengan festival (melihat) bintang, perayaan yang diadakan pada tengah malam di hari ke-enam (atau pagi hari di hari ke-tujuh) pada bulan ketujuh ini selalu ramai. Katanya, kalau kita menuliskan permohonan kita di atas kertas Tanzaku dan menggantungya, bintang-bintang itu akan mengabulkan permohonan kita, begitu."

"Kyaa, bintang yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan ya.. benar-benar romantis..." seru Hinata.

"Tapi itu hanya kepercayaan orang jaman dulu saja, bagaimana mungkin bintang bisa mengabulkan permohonan." Keluh Naruto.

"Boo, Naruto-kun benar-benar payah, sangat tidak romantis, memangnya kenapa kalau kita percaya dengan hal itu, tidak ada salahnya kan.." sanggah Hinata.

"Dari pada berharap pada bintang, lebih baik kita berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan keinginan kita dengan berusaha."

BLUGH

"Aduh, kau kenapa sih, sakit kan.." ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul dengan bantal oleh Hinata.

"Dasar payah, payah, payah, payah, payah..." teriak Hinata sambil berkali-kali memukuli Naruto dengan bantalnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini, sakit tau, hentikan.."

Namun Hinata tetap tak mau berhenti, sehingga membuat Naruto berulang kali harus menghindari serangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil merebut bantal itu dari tangan Hinata dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Fufufufu, sekarang kau sudah tidak punya senjata lagi, kali ini giliranku untuk balas menyerang.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah seramnya.

"Kyaaaa... maafkan aku.." teriak Hinata.

Namun Naruto juga tak mau berhenti, ia membalasnya dengan mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya sampai berkali-kali.

"Hyahahaha.. rasakan ini, cubitan maut..." seru Naruto senang.

"Swakwiiitt (sakit)..." rintih Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau menyerah, aku akan melepaskan cubitan maut ini, bagaimana..." sambung Naruto.

"Mwenywewah! (Menyerah!) swiapwa ywaung swoudwi (Siapa yang sudi).." ujar Hinata dengan suara yang aneh karena kedua pipinya sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali mengambil bantal lainnya yang berada di sampingnya dan kembali menyerang Naruto.

Dan mereka pun terus saling menyerang, Hinata dengan serangan bantalnya dan Naruto dengan cubitan mautnya, mereka saling mengeluarkan jurus andalannya masing-masing, keduanya baru bisa berhenti setelah merasa kelelahan.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. (terengah-engah), lelah sekali, sudah lama ya kita tidak bercanda seperti ini." terang Hinata.

"Iya, hah.. hah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali." Balas Naruto menimpali.

Mereka terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menormalkan kembali detak jantung mereka yang sedang berpacu dengan cepat karena kelalahan.

"Hah.. hah.. tapi festival Tanabata itu, aku jadi ingin melihatnya..."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" seru Naruto.

"Hee, kenapa?"

"Kenapa!, sebab festival itu diadakan pada saat tengah malam, jadi kau tidak boleh melihatnya, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Tapi.. tapi kan, aku juga punya permohonan.."

"Kalau kau punya permohonan, katakan saja padaku, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya untukmu."

"Tidak bisa, kalau bukan bintang, tidak mungkin bisa dikabulkan, karena itu..."

"Tidak boleh, kalau kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu, kalau kau memaksakan diri seperti itu, bisa-bisa.."

"Lagi-lagi itu, setiap kali aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, selalu saja menghubung-hubungkannya dengan tubuhku ini.., memangnya kenapa kalau tubuhku lemah, apa karena itu aku jadi tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang kusuka.."

"Bu- bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Kalau begitu apa.. semuanya sama saja, hanya menganggapku seperti itu, padahal.. padahal aku juga ingin diperlakukan sama seperti yang lainnya.." bentak Hinata. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan merapatkan wajahnya pada bantal, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Hinata, dengar dulu penjelasanku.."

Hinata hanya diam saja, bahkan kini ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"_Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.."_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Fiiuuhh.. baiklah, kalau itu maumu.."

Secepat kilat, Hinata membalikkan kepalanya kehadapan Naruto begitu Naruto selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Be- benarkah!" ujar Hinata sambil mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh di ujung pelupuk matanya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Sontak Hinata berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat anggukan kepala Naruto itu.

"Horree.. asyik, Tanabata.. Tanabata.. Tanabata.." seru Hinata kegirangan.

"Tapi hanya sebentar saja lho, tidak boleh lama-lama, kalau tidak bisa-bisa.."

"Iya iya, aku tau kok," potong Hinata. "Walaupun sebentar, itu sudah cukup." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat untuk persiapan nanti malam, agar nanti malam tubuhmu benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sehat." Ujar Naruto.

"Fufufu, Naruto-kun seperti nenek-nenek saja ya, cerewet sekali.." goda Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku kan bicara seperti ini karena khawatir padamu, tapi kau malah..."

CUP !

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia mengusap dahinya yang baru saja diberi kecupan kecil oleh Hinata, kemudian ia memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang merah merona karena malu.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup untuk persiapan nanti malam ya, Hinata." Ujar Nauto

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku, aku akan mempersiapkan tubuhku ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Balas Hinata dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kemudian Naruto balas tersenyum, dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan lambaian tangan kanannya.

Hari pun berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa terasa siang sudah menghilang digantikan sang malam. Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tinggal satu jam lagi sampai janji Naruto untuk datang menjemputnya melihat festival Tanabata yang di idam-idamkannya. Tapi bukan raut wajah gembira yang terdapat di wajah Hinata saat ini, justru kebalikannya, wajahnya nampak amat muram dan kesal dikarenakan hujan yang terus mengguyur daerah di sekitarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan tampaknya akan terus berlanjut sampai beberapa lama.

"Huh, kenapa hujannya tak mau berhenti juga, padahal aku sudah membuat Teru-Teru Bozu sebanyak itu dan menggantungnya sejak tadi" ujar Hinata sambil menatap boneka yang terbuat dari kain putih yang tergantung di luar jendela kamarnya.

Hinata terus saja melamun memperhatikan boneka itu yang tengah bergoyang kesana-kemari karena angin kencang yang menerpanya, sampai akhirnya bunyi dering telepon menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hallo.."

"_Hallo.. Hinata ya."_

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?"

"_Maaf ya, rencana kita malam nanti sepertinya terpaksa dibatalkan, seperti yang kau lihat, hujannya sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti, malahan tambah besar."_

"Iya, sepertinya begitu.."

"_Apa kau tidak merasa kesal, sebab sejak tadi siang kan kau sudah bersemangat sekali?"_

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi kan, hujan sih, mau kesal juga tidak ada gunanya kan."

"_Benar juga ya, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kau suka, bagaimana?"_

"Iya, lain kali kita pergi sama-sama.."

"_Ng! Ada apa, kenapa suaramu lesu seperti itu?"_

"Hah, tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun tidak usah khawatir."

"_Begitu! ya sudah, karena sudah malam lebih baik kau segera beristirahat, besok pagi aku akan datang lagi."_

"Iya."

"_Kalau begitu, selamat malam!"_

"Selamat malam."

CKLEK

. . . . .

"Hujan ya..."

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto.

"Apa Hinata tidak apa-apa ya, tadi saat kutelepon, suaranya terdengar agak sedikit aneh.. atau itu cuma perasaanku saja.."

"Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku segera tidur, karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali."

Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai lehernya, sambil bergeser kesana-kemari untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya.

Namun sampai beberapa lama, ia belum juga bisa untuk memejamkan matanya dan terlelap, parasaannya merasa tak tenang, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat meresahkannya tapi ia tak tau hal apa itu. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengembil segelas air dari lemari pendinginnya, ketika ia sedang menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya, terdengarlah suara dering telepon dari arah kamarnya.

Naruto pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya sambil menenteng segelas air yang masih belum sempat ia tengguk.

"Siapa ya malam-malam begini?"

CKLEK

"Hallo..."

"_Naruto ?"_

"Iya.. ada apa?" 

"_Gawat!, Hinata.. Hinata.. dia menghilang dari kamarnya.."_

PRANGG

Setelah itu, Naruto sudah berada dalam kondisi berlari diantara deras dan dinginnya hujan untuk mencari Hinata.

"Sial, kenapa bisa begini, bisa-bisanya aku melewatkan hal seperti itu. Padahal tadi saat di telepon, aku sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya."

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa memperkirakan hal ini, aku ini benar-benar bodoh, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.. aku.. aku.."

Sementara Hyuuga lain mencari tanpa tentu arah, Naruto sudah dapat menentukan kemana ia harus berlari, hanya itu tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan sebagai tempat tujuan Hinata, yaitu lapangan tempat diadakannya festival Tanabata.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan, kalau sampai tebakanku meleset ..."

Naruto kemudian berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang sudah di penuhi dengan tenda-tenda kosong, dengan diguyur derasnya hujan, ia masuki tenda itu sambil meneriakkan nama Hinata berkali-kali, namun tak satupun dari tenda itu yang menyiratkan bahwa Hinata tengah berteduh didalamnya, rasa putus asa kian datang menghampirinya, namun ia masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan Hinata, sekali lagi ia kelilingi lapangan itu dengan sedikit semangat dan tenaga yang tersisa, namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tak bisa mnemukan Hinata dimanapun.

"Apa ia memang tidak datang kesini, kalau begitu kemana lagi aku harus mencariya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengerakan kepalanya kesana kemari.

Begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan lapangan, sudut matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang terdapat dibawah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di dataran yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari lapangan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari mendekati pohon besar itu, dan sesampainya disana didapatinya Hinata tengah duduk dengan tubuh menggigil dan basah kuyup sambil menatap langit di atas sana.

"Hinata.." teriak Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil padanya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun, aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan.. ayo cepat pulang." Teriak Naruto dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Duduklah Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya.

"Saat ini semuanya sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, kalau kita tidak segera kembali, bisa-bisa.."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Ng"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, ayo cepat pulang, semuanya sudah menunggumu.."

"Naruto-kun, aku.. sudah tau semuanya.."

"Bicara apa kau, apa maksudmu..!" ujar Naruto.

"Saat Naruto-kun, Ayah dan juga Dokter dari rumah sakit itu membahas masalah penyakit di tubuhku ini, aku secara tak sengaja mendengarnya, dan aku benar-benar terkejut, aku tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat itu, saat tau bahwa umurku hanya tersisa sedikit lagi."

"Semalaman aku terus menangisi hal itu, aku takut, aku tak mau berpisah dengan ayah, aku tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun, aku tak mau berpisah dengan semuanya.. aku tak mau di tinggal sendirian di tempat yang gelap dan sepi seperti itu.."

"Tapi, semakin lama, aku semakin menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi, dan kalau kupikir-pikir, keberadaanku memang hanya akan merepotkan saja, setiap hari selalu membuat Ayah dan kak Neji menjadi repot, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto-kun, setiap hari harus selalu bersabar dengan keegoisanku, harus selalu merawatku yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah tak berdaya di tempat tidur."

"Tidak, Dokter itu hanya mengatakan tentang kemungkinan saja, masih ada harapanmu untuk kembali sembuh seperti sedia kala, lagipula aku tidak merasa direpotkan saat merawatmu, malah aku merasa senang bisa terus berada di dekat orang yang kucintai, Ayahmu juga pasti begitu, Neji juga, dan semuanya juga pasti merasa seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti alasan kenapa kalian semua menyembunyikan hal itu dariku, semua itu adalah karena kalian khawatir akan keadaanku, karena kalian semua menyayangiku walaupun dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."

"Tapi karena itulah, aku tak bisa lagi menerima semua kebaikan kalian, aku tak bisa lagi menerima kasih sayang yang kalian berikan, hal itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit dari hari ke hari, kalau menerima hal itu lebih dari ini, aku hanya akan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu.."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, cukup erat sampai terasa kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Dan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya.

"Bodoh, memangnya kenapa kalau kami terus mengkhawatirkanmu, memangnya salah kalau kami terus menjaga dan merawatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami, kau adalah orang yang amat kami cintai dan kami sayangi, jadi wajar saja kalau kami memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Seru Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini, aku juga menyayangi kalian, aku juga mencintai kalian, dan karena itulah.. karena itulah aku tak mau melihat kalian bersusah payah untuk sesuatu hal yang percuma, aku tak mau kalian bersusah payah untuk orang yang hampir mati sepertiku ini."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan katakan itu Hinata, jangan katakan itu.. Kau tidak akan mati, kau tidak boleh mati Hinata, tidak boleh.. tidak bolleeeehhhhh..."

Naruto menangis, kali ini air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sampai saat ini ia terus menyangkal akan kenyataan itu, kenyataan dimana bahwa suatu saat nanti ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang amat dicintainya, bahwa ia akan berada jauh dari orang yang amat dikasihinya, tapi kini kenyataan itu telah berada tepat di depannya tanpa bisa ia sangkal lagi.

Naruto terus menangis, menangis dan menangis, ia tak tau lagi hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain hal itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau jangan menangis seperti itu, padahal.. padahal aku sudah lama siap untuk menerima hal ini, ta- tapi, kalau kau terus menangis seperti itu, kau malah akan membuatnya semakin sulit, kau malah membuatku semakun sulit untuk melaluinya..."

"Tapi.. aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu.. aku tak mau berpisah denganmu seperti ini.. aku tak ingin sedikitpun berada jauh dari sisimu, aku tak bisa.."

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan diriku, aku juga tidak akan pernah berada jauh dari sisimu, karena aku.. akan selalu hadir dalam mimpimu, aku akan selalu ada saat kau memejamkan mata, dan aku akan terus hidup dalam hatimu.."

Apa yang dikatakan Hinata saat itu, memang seperti yang terus Naruto pikirkan sejak dulu, bahwa walaupun jasadnya sudah tak lagi ada, tapi jiwanya akan terus bersama dengannya dan bersemayam dalam hatinya, tapi tetap saja hal itu tak mampu untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Tanpa terasa hujanpun sudah berhenti turun membasahi bumi, awan-awan mendung mulai menghilang dari langit sana, dalam sekejap cuaca malam itu nampak menjadi amat cerah.

Hinata menatap jauh kelangit sana, pandangannya lurus menatap takjub akan apa yang sedang ia lihat, air matanya masih juga mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, tapi kali ini air mata itu mengalir dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Akhirnya..." ujar Hinata perlahan sambil terus menatapkan matanya pada langit malam itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto segera mengusap kedua matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata, kemudian ia ikut menolehkan wajahnya ke arah langit, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang berada di atas sana, tak ada sedikitpun awan yang berada disana, melainkan taburan beribu-ribu bintang yang memenuhi pemandangan langit malam itu.

Ia terus memandang kagum langit malam itu, sambil terus menatap langit, ia berujar pada Hinata, "Hinata, apakah kau merasa senang?, akhirnya bisa juga kau menyaksikan pemandangan ini, Tanabata yang sangat ingin kau lihat, bukankah ini indah?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab, tapi Naruto berpikir, mungkin Hinata hanya terlalu takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat sehingga tak menghiraukan apa yang ditanyakan olehnya, namun ternyata hal itu salah, perlahan-lahan ia rasakan genggaman Hinata semakin lemah dan terus melemah, sampai akhirnya tangan Hinata yang semula mendekap tubuhnya erat, jatuh seperti tak ada tulang untuk menopangnya.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. ada apa.. " ujar Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata.. kau cuma bercanda kan, ayo cepat bangun.."

"Hei, ini tidak lucu.. leluconmu kali ini sangat tidak lucu... ayo cepat bangun.. Hinata.. Hinata.."

Kemudian sebuah angin berhembus kencang, membelai rambut Hinata yang masih basah oleh air hujan sebelumnya.

Naruto masih saja mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang ia rasakan sudah semakin dingin samil terus berteriak-terak memanggil namanya, saat itu, sebuah Tanzaku berwarna lavender jatuh terbawa angin tepat di tangan Hinata, Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya mencari darimana kertas tersebut terjatuh. Sampai saat ini ia tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali, pohon yang tepat berada didepannya itu ternyata dipenuhi oleh Tanzaku yang terdiri dari berbagai macam warna.

"_Apakah ini.. Hinata.."_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang masih tak memberikan respon apa-apa terhadap apa yang dilakukannya, kemudian ia mengambil Tanzaku berwarna lavender yang jatuh tepat di tangan Hinata itu, disana terdapat sebuah tulisan yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya, tidak diragukan lagi, itu adalah tulisan tangan Hinata.

Naruto membaca isi permohonan yang tertulis di kertas itu, perlahan-lahan air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya dan jatuh menetes tepat di ujung pelupuk matanya dan jatuh ketanah melewati pipinya, membuatnya seolah Hinata juga sedang menangis.

"Hinata.. Hinata... HINATTAAAA~ . . . . . . . . "

NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG

"Bagaimana Dokter, apa keadaannya baik-baik saja, masih belum terlambat kan Dokter? Anak saya pasti tidak akan apa-apa kan Dokter?" ujar ayah Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja, kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang tebaik, kita doa kan saja semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," Ujar sang Dokter.

Kemudian Hinata dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus, tidak ada yang boleh masuk kesana kecuali dokter dan beberapa perawat yang membantunya. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, sudah hampir dua jam sejak Hinata dibawa masuk ke ruangan itu.

Naruto, Neji dan Hiashi, tengah duduk sambil menunggu dengan penuh harap, Neji dan Hiashi duduk ditempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang khusus tersebut, sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya, dia berada di kursi terjauh dari pintu.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka, sang Dokter yang baru sajakeluar sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya segera dihadang oleh kedua Hyuuga itu untuk menanyakan kedaan Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat percakapan itu dari jauh, nampak sang Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu Hiashi rubuh seketika dalam lutunya, Neji pun hanya bisa mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti untuk keluar, setelah itu sang Dokter pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto memperdalam tatapannya melalui celah pintu yang masih terbuka kedalam ruangan, disana ia dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang nampak putih pucat dan kaku, kemudian perlahan-lahan seorang perawat menutupi wajah itu dengan selembar kain putih sampai wajahnya tak terlihat lagi walau hanya sedikit.

Naruto membalikan badannya, ia segera menuju keluar dan pergi dari Rumah Sakit itu, di pintu masuk dilihatnya jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, langitpun masih tampak hitam legam saat itu, ia meneruskan langkahnya keluar dan menatap bintang-bintang yang masih bertaburan dengan kerlap-kerlipnya di atas sana, ia terhenti sejenak, kemudian merogoh saku kanannya dan mengeluarkan secarik Tanzaku berwarna lavender itu dari dalamnya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap kertas itu dalam selama beberapa saat, setelah itu ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya ke arah langit sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia masukan kembali Tanzaku itu kedalam sakunya. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi bintang di langit"

**-_OWARI_-**

\(ToT)/

Fuhh, akhirnya selesai juga NaruHina-Ku _

Lho, ternyata lebay banget jadinya.

Padahal, Aoi kurang suka baca fik yang lebay begini, tapi kenapa malah suka bikin yang kayak gini yah. _

(Mungkin karena ini NaruHina)

Well, tengks yah udah mau baca fik yang membosankan ini,

Pun begitu, mudah-mudahan para Readers sekalian merasa terhibur dan tidak segan segan bat membaca fik Aoi lainnya…

Dan kalau tidak keberatan, boleh dong minta refyunya, untuk perbaikan di masa mendatang … /(_ _)\ onegai..

Yaudah deh, kalo gitu Aoi pamit dulu.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

CAO

Selamat HTNH ya… yei!

By **Aojiru**.


End file.
